Ying to My Yang
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: As the baby sister of Randy Orton, Skylar Orton has always found herself in her brother's shadow. Once her parents told her she was working with her brother in the WWE, she was hesitant. At first. But what happens when she meets the Voice of the Voiceless, and her brother's biggest rival, and ends up falling for him? Please Leave Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Ying to My Yang

By: Rozalynn Gallant

Chapter One

As the hours pass on my clock, I had hoped my parents would come into my bedroom

and say "We were just kidding around, honey. You're not really going to work

alongside your brother" in a sweet and kind way. But, I was dead wrong. I knew

working with my brother in the WWE meant nothing but trouble in my already

crazy, fucked up life. I had just finished highschool and was looking for work,

when my parents brought up the most CRAZIEST ideas ever to have graced our good,

green earth: "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you apply for a job in the WWE?"

said my mom.

"But that's where my brother works"

"I know you two don't always get along but this could help you two work on your

relationship" said my dad, WWE Hall Of Famer 'Cowboy' Bob Orton. Yep. 'Orton'.

So if you want me to explain the puzzle to you; I AM Bob Orton's daughter. So,

in retrospect, that means that yes, Randall Keith Orton, or Randy Orton, is my

brother. Shocking right? Yeah, sometimes I question how I am related to Randall

at all. I mean, he's a hothead. I'm chill. He's overprotective, I'm not. He's

manipulative, I'm not. His style of this mean, tough looking guy in the ring

doesn't mean that I'm like that. I'm not mean at all. I'm nice, I'm a tomboy,

I'm a punk, I'm a nerd, and I'm athletic. Shocking huh? Oh wait, you probably

want to know my name, huh? Well, my name is Skylar Devin Orton. I, alongside my

brother, am a 3rd generation wrestler. Even though wrestling is in my blood, I

haven't tried it to the fullest extent. My friends say I should because I kick

serious ass, but I didn't think much of it. So, at 4:30, I heard my brother's

car pull up, I cringed because the last time me and him talked, it ended in

disater. We had the biggest fight in both of our existances. I finished packing

my stuff in my dufflebag, when I heard "You ready?"

I turned around and I saw Randy. He was wearing his RKO tshirt, baby blue jeans,

and black sneakers. His blue eyes were piercing through my soul once we made eye

contact. If I knew my brother, I knew that I was screwed. I combed through my

long, straight, brown hair and I grabbed my dufflebag and I said "Yeah". He

looked at me, and he saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a black New Nexus

shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. I gave him a weird

look, then I looked at my shirt. I looked bacl at him and said "What's wrong

with my shirt?"

He shook his head and he said "Just get in the damn car, Skylar"

I rolled my eyes and I walked up to the car and I got in the car. I threw my bag

in the back seat and I saw Randall and our parents talking. I shook my head. Why

they were making me do this is mindboggeling to me. Then, I saw Randall walking

to the car. I buckled in my seat belt as he got in the car. He closed the door

and he put his seatbelt on. Then he started the car and we drove off. As we were

driving, I saw the scenery pass by. I immediatly threw on my headphones and i

started listening to my music. Then I fell asleep. A few hours later, I woke up

with a blanket around me and I saw that we were pulling up to an arena. I looked

at Randall and he smiled at me as he said "Morning Sky". I smiled. He never

called me that in forever. Then I stretched out and yawned. He got out and he

grabbed my bag from the back seat. I got out and i still had the blanket wrapped

around me. He put his arm around me as we walked into the building. Then we

walked in as we met the Head of Talent. She smiled at me as she shook my hand.

She basically told me what was expected of me as a WWE Diva. Then, she saw my

hair. "Think you can dye it black?"

I looked at Randy and he looked at me. "Can you see me with black hair?"

"Hmm. Well it couldn't hurt to try right?"

"Can I add highlights with it?"

She looked at my hair and she said "Black with red highlights?"

I smiled and I said "Sure". Then, me and Randy walked over to his lockerroom and

he opened the door for me. I smiled and I walked in and I sat down on the couch.


	2. Chapter Two: Breaking Rules

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Two: Breaking Rules

The next day, I wake up in a hotelroom. I look around me and I yawned. I got up

and I walked to my door. I opened it and I walked to Randall's door, where I saw

a note there. I took it off and I read it;

Sky,

I'm going to the gym for alittle while. Won't be back until 3. Love you and make

sure you go to the salon to dye your hair. Remember, black hair with red

highlights. I love you and be safe.

Love Randy

I smiled as I crumpled the note in my hand and walked to my hotelroom. I opened

the door and I closed it behind me. Then, I threw the note away and I grabbed my

towel. When I walked in, i had no clue that someone else was in there. He wasn't

looking at me, but I saw all of his tattoos. They went all up his arms, on his

hands, one behind his ear, and I saw one on his leg. Then, he turned to me, with

no towel on. I saw his chest tattoo, and i saw him. We made eye contact. His

hazel eyes met with my blue eyes, and he was wet. And in the bathroom was humid.

Maybe it was because he just got out of the shower you idiot! I thought and I

turned away and covered my eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was in

here"

I didn't hear anything, except a kinda deep laugh come from him. He tapped me on

my shoulder and I uncovered my eyes and I turned to him. He was covered down

there with a towel I saw, and he had a lip piercing. He smiled at me and he said

"It's my fault. I should have warn you. But when I saw you weren't here I

figured that you already left."

I combed through my hair and I said "You knew I was here?"

"Well yeah." He said. "I saw you walk into this hotelroom last night and you

immediately fell asleep on your bed. You looked really pretty when you were

asleep" he added. Then, I felt my cheeks burning. He smiled and he chuckled.

"You look beautiful when you're awake, too"

"Thanks. My name is Skylar"

"I'm Phil" he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Well I should probably leave the bathroom so you

can have your privacy"

"Thanks" he said and he smiled. Then, I left the bathroom. I looked in the

mirror and I saw my cheeks were a bright red. I felt them and I sighed. Then, I

walked to the bed and I sat down. After a few minutes, I heard the bathroom door

open and I saw him in my room, fully clothed for that matter. I was wearing a

tight, red tshirt, black sweats, and I was tying my black Nike's, when I felt

the couch decline. I turned to him and I said "Oh hey stranger"

He smiled and he said "Hey you. So where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hair salon to dye my hair black with red highlights"

He nodded his head and he said "Nice." Then I said "Yeah, I guess. I don't know

if this is going to be a good idea"

"Well, i don't know if I can see you with black hair" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You should dye your hair red. Not like Rhianna red, like Lita red"

"But what abought WWE creative?"

He smiled and he said "It's ok to break a few rules"

I didn't know what it was abought this guy; his eyes, his smile, his MANY

tattoos, or his personality. But I immediately was starting to get attracted to

him. Weird huh? And I'm the kinda chick that doesn't get attracted to guys

easily. Well, I got up and he said "Coming?"

"I'm coming I'm coming," i chuckled. He chuckled as we started walking out of

the hotel. Then we just started talking abought random things. Like our likes,

our dislikes, our favorite music, our favorite foods, our favorite hobbies,

everything. I felt right at home with him, it just felt so comfortable with him

and I didn't even know him that long. Once we got there, we both walked in and

we waited for my appointment. I looked at him, and he looked at me and we both

smiled at eachother. Then, the hair stylist came over to us and we all walked to

the chair. I sat down on the chair and I was waiting for the hair stylist to

show up. Then, I felt two fingers tapping on my leg and I looked down at my leg

and saw Phil's fingers tapping on my leg. "Having fun there?" I asked and he

smiled. "Just doing something to keep me preoccupied until you start getting

your hair done"

"You know you didn't have to come with me" I said. He looked at me and he said

"I know. I wanted to though"

"You did?"

"Yeah," he said. "If you went by yourself and you got lost, what would happen to

you?"

"My brother would find me and then I would be screwed"

He gave me a sly smile, and he said "And what kind of man would I be to let a

pretty young thing like yourself walk around here by yourself AND get in trouble

with your brother?"

I chuckled. It was sweet he was acting like this, but then again I've only been

in WWE for like a day and I didn't really know many people in the company. Then,

the stylist came up to me and she said "What are we doing today?"

"Dark red with black streaks" Phil said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I

smiled back at him. Then I looked at the stylist and said "What he said"

She smiled and she started working on my hair. Then, my hair was done. Phil was

waiting for me in the waiting room and when I came into the waiting room, he

looked up from his IPhone. He saw me and his jaw dropped. "You look amazing,

Skylar" he said. I smiled and said "Thanks" Then I combed through my hair and we

left the salon.


	3. Chapter Three: Don't Do It

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Three: Don't Do It

When me and Phil got back to the hotel, I wasn't expecting Randall to be waiting

for me in the lobby. He had his typical impatient look on his face, but

something made it look more intimidating. "What are you doing with my baby

sister?" he asked. I looked at Phil, but i saw that he just smirked. "I took her

to get her hair done. Where were you?" Phil said.

"None of your concern, Phillip" Randall said. Then it looked like Phil was ready

to fight him, but I stepped in the middle of him and my brother. Why do they

have so much heat? It didn't make sense to me. Then, Randall grabbed my arm and

he dragged me up to my room. Once we were there, he threw me in the room and

slammed the door shut. "What the hell, Randall?!" I shouted.

"I don't want you anywhere near him" he said.

"Why?!"

"I just don't OK?! Mom and Dad asked me to watch over you and that's what I tend

to do!" he shouted.

"I'm not 8 years old! I can hang out with whoever I want!"

"I don't give a rat's ass how old you are! You're right, you're 19 years old,

but you're still my baby sister whether you like it or not!"

"UGH! How can you be sooo fucking stubborn?! Why can't I hang out with Phil?!"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T GOD DAMNIT! AND THAT'S THE LAST I WANT TO HEAR OF THIS

ISSUE SKYLAR DEVIN!"

Then, he stormed out of my room and slammed the door shut. I just stood there.

That was the highest he's ever rose his voice at me. Now I knew I screwed up.

But, that STILL didn't explain why he didn't want me hanging out with Phil. I

sighed and then I checked the clock. It was 7:30 at night. Boy, time flew by

with him. I decided to call it a night, so I just threw on my pajamas. They were

Angry Birds pajama bottoms, and a black, tight, tshirt. I threw my hair in a

messy bun, and I just lay down on my bed. Hours passed. I stared at the ceiling

just hoping for my eyes to shut and for me to fall asleep. But obviously that

wasm't going to happen. So I turned on my TV, when all of a sudden.

*Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!*

I heard tapping on my window. I sat up and I saw that pebbles were being thrown

at it. I got up and I went to investigate. When I opened my door, I looked to my

left, and then to my right. I saw Phil standing there, with a handful of

pebbles, just smiling at me. I smiled back and I walked to the reiling of my

hotelroom porch. I leaned against it with my arms on the rail and I said "You

know, you didn't seem like that kind of guy"

He looked at me confused. "What kind of guy?"

"The kind of guy that throws pebbles at a chick's window. Especially since her

hotelroom is right next door to yours."

He chuckled and he said "Well, I thought this was more... uh..."

It looked like he was having a hard time figuring out what word he was thinking

of. "Romantic?" I said. I didn't think he was that kind of guy. He sure didn't

seem like it at the salon. He looked at me and he smiled as he said "That's the

word"

I rose my eyebrows at him in shock. Obviousky he didn't know me at all. "Get

dressed. We're going on a walk on the beach" he said. I don't know why, but I

listened. I've only seen him twice and both times I felt my stomach turning, my

heart racing, and tonight I can't sleep. I didn't even touch my dinner. What's

happened to you? I thought to myself as I started getting into regular clothes.

For some reason, it just felt right doing this with him. When me and him were

kids, I always listened to Randall. But this time I wanted to do this. Then, I

heard a knocking on the door. I thought it was Phil, so I walked over and

answered the door. Standing in my doorway, was John Cena. My brother's best

friend. Oddly enough, he was around me alot when Randall came to pick me up.

Before working for WWE, when I was younger, Randall always brought me with him

to Monday Night Raw backstage. Alot of the wrestlers remembered me, I remembered

alot of them. John's face? Heh, how could I not forget? "Where are you going?"

he asked. His blue eyes trying to intimidate me by trying to stare me down.

"Just out for a run" I said.

"At 3 in the morning?" he asked.

"What? A girl can't get a workout in?" I asked as I attempted to go around him.

He placed his arm infront of me and then he said "Not if the girl is already fit

and toned." Shit. I was caught. I sighed and I said "Ok. I'm going for a walk on

the beach with Phil"

John's expression changed. From intimidating to shocked in -.5 milaseconds. "Do

you know what your brother will do to him if he finds out you're seeing him?"

I groaned. "Ok first, I'm not seeing him. We're just hanging out. And second,

what's his beef with Phil anyway?"

John was abought to say it, but he didn't. "And anyway, I'm not a baby anymore.

I can make decisions on my own"

"Just be careful with this one" John said.

"Promise you won't tell Randall?" I asked. John had to think abought that. Tell

his best friend what his baby sister is doing, or help his best friend's baby

sister by NOT telling him? He looked at me and he said "Be back by 6:30 sharp.

I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't see you come in"

I smiled and i hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you John!"

He laughed and he said "Alright alright alright."

I backed off as John said "I'll keep this a secret. But he'll find out

eventually."

"Until then?" I asked.

"Until then, it's our dirty little secret" John said and we pinkie promised on

it. Then, he left for his hotelroom. I locked my door and I took the key with me

and I turned around. There he was, just sitting on the floor waiting for me. "So

the big boyscout is going to keep our secret?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "For alittle while."

Then, he sat up and walked over to me. Then, he looked into my eyes, and he said

"It'll all be worth it"

I smiled and then, we just started walking out of the hallway, out of the lobby,

and onto the beach. We just started walking together and honestly, I've never

felt more comfortable woth anyone in a lifetime of knowing them, than at this

very moment. With him right next to me. It felt amazing. What I didn't see is

him holding a blanket in his arm. "What's with the blanket?" I asked as we

continued to walk. He looked at me, then at the blanket, then back at me again

as he said "I thought you know, maybe we could just lay down on the sand

together"

I blushed. I knew hanging out with him is kind of bad, but it felt sooo right

with him. He laid out the blanket and we both sat down on it. It was at a

perfect view of the ocean, and what's even better is with Phil. What continued

to bother me is why my brother didn't want me hanging out with Phil. As I opened

my mouth to say something, Phil just wrapped his arms around me and whispered

"I'm glad I'm here with you"

My stomach began turning, I felt my cheeks burning up, and I knew that this

could either end well for me, or end badly for me. But i just ignored that

feeling. Then, he pulled me down and we laid on the blanket together. "What," I

yawned. "Time is it?"

He checked his watch "3:30"

I smiled and I said "Perfect"

Then, i didn't realize that I was starting to slowly fall asleep. All I do

remember was hearing these words "Goodnight my little angel", and then I was

asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Intimate Feelings

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Four: Intimate Feelings

I finally woke up, in what seemed like forever, and I checked Phil's watch. The

time read 6:10. SHIT! I immediately jumped up and I grabbed my shoes and I

threw it on. Phil jumped and woke up and he said "What time is it?"

"6:10, I'm screwed if Randall sees me" I said and Phil got up, grabbed the

blanket, and we both ran into the hotel. We ran up the stairs and ran up to our

floor and into our rooms. Before we went into our rooms, Phil grabbed my hand,

pulled me into his harms, and he kissed me. Whoa! It wasn't expected from him at

all. And yet, it felt amazing. It was like experiancing something completely

new, and actually liking it. After we kissed, he pulled back and he smiled at

me. I smiled back at him and we walked into our rooms. I slowly closed the door

and I leaned on the door, and I slid down on it and sat on the floor. I couldn't

stop smiling and my heart couldn't stop racing. I stood up, and I skipped to my

suitcase. I opened it, and I grabbed my Batman tshirt, black sweats, and black

Addidas sandals. I threw my new read hair in a high ponytail, and left my bangs

hanging off my face. I looked in the mirror and I saw this beautiful image in

there where my reflection should be. I was confused. Why is she there? I mean,

I'm not beautiful at all. Then, I saw my arm. I'm so glad Phil didn't see the 15

scars up my arm. 14 across, and 1 all the way down and through the other cut

marks. They were fresh. I sighed, and then I walked to the couch and I sat down

on it. Then, I remembered that I brought a dirty and old bag with me. I've had

that bag since I was 6. It holds so much memories for me. I grabbed it and I

went through the bag, and I found my pocketknife. I washed the dry blood off of

it and I wiped it clean. Then, I stood infront of the floor mirror, and I

started cutting again, opening up the cuts marks again. What I didn't know is

that Phil had snuck back into my room and saw the whole thing. As I continued to

cut, I didn't know that he was standing over me. Then, I seen a hand grab my

knife and take it out of my hand. I looked behind me and I saw him standing over

me, and holding my knife. I felt tears coming out of my eyes, but I'm trying to

not cry. He sat down on the floor close to me and he hugged me, as he said "You

can cry, I'm here for you"

Then, I just cried in his arms. He just held me in my arms and just hugged me.

He wasn't going anywhere or anything. He wasn't looking at me differently, he

wasn't asking me different questions on why I was cutting, he just hugged me. As

I continued to cry, he hugged me tighter and he kept saying saying softly "It's

going to be ok, I'm not leaving you, no matter what" After what seemed like

hours, I pulled out of his arms and he wiped the tears away from my eyes. He

kissed my forehead and then he looked into the mirror. After a moment he said

"Do you know what I see?"

"What?" I sniffed. Then, I looked into the mirror with him. He held my hand and

he said "I see a beautiful, smart, and sexy young woman who shouldn't be hurting

herself. She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, she has an amazing

personality, and she's turned my life upside in the best possible way"

I smiled saying "I'm glad you think that because I don't"

He looked at me and he said "Why?"

I lowered my head and then, he pulled me into his arms and he looked into my

eyes and he said "Look at me, I promise you, I will never leave your side. I

will never abandon you, and I will never hurt you"

I saw in his eyes that he meant it. And for once I felt safe. With him. Then, he

pulled me closer to him, and we kissed again. It felt so right, and I felt so

secure with him and him alone.


	5. Chapter Five: Light of His World

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Five: Light of His World

That entire day I was cooped up in my room. I didn't want to leave my room

because I felt so insecure abought what happened earlier that day. I just walked

around in my room, and just talked to only one person; Phil. He had given me his

number so that we could talk whenever we weren't together. The time was now 8:49

pm, and I was watching TV. Then, Phil came in through the bathroom door. "Hey

honey" he said. I looked up and I said "Hey" I saw that he was holding a bag of

McDonalds, and I smiled. "You got McDonalds?" I asked.

He smiled and he said "Yeah. I got us a bag of food for us to share." Then, he

walked over to my bed and he sat down next to me. I opened the bag and we just

started eating. Then, he said "You know what Skylar?"

I looked at him and said "What?"

"I think you and I were somehow, you know..."

I looked at him confused and said "I know what?"

He swallowed his food and then he said "Do you know in the past few days that

you've been here, my life has turned upside down in the best way possible?"

I swallowed my food and I said "No I didn't. Why do you say that?"

"Well," he said as he took a sip from his Pepsi. Then he said "It's kind of hard

to explain it though. All I know is that I want to be with you, even if your

brother hates me"

I took a sip from my Sprite and I thought. The feelings were mutual, actually

they were intensliy mutual. I didn't know how to tell him, but I guess he saw it

in my eyes and he said "Sky, I know you want to be with me just as bad as I want

to be with you. So what I want to know is this,"

Then, he got down on a knee and he took my hand and said "Will you be mine and

only mine?"

Whoa! I wasn't expecting this at all. But I knew in my heart and soul that I was

ready to be with him. I smiled and I nodded my head 'yes'. He smiled and he

picked me up and hugged me. He spun me around and then he placed me back down.

Then, I asked him "Just a question, how old are you?"

"22. How old are you?"

"19"

"Just a 3 year difference, it's not a big deal" he said and then he smiled at me

and I smiled at him. Then, we heard the doorknob turning. Phil immediately

grabbed his soda, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and he ran back into his

room. The door opened and in came my brother, Randall. He closed the door and he

said "Are you ok? I didn't see you in the arena"

I lowered my head and I said "I mean I just had a really bad day. Like it-"

"Skylar," he said. He walked up to me and he said "I know you have depression. I

know you have anxiety. I know you're anorexic and bipolar, and I know you way

too well. You cannot let these days happen to the point where it's affecting

your job"

I looked at him and I said "Job? I barely have one because I'm not signed to a

contract yet"

He looked at me and he said "I know things right now are really sucky because

you aren't wrestling, but I'm going to make sure you get your well deserved WWE

contract. Because I know that you have a massive talent for the sport, it's in

our blood"

I sighed and say "I know this Randall. But I'm trying here"

Then I felt the tears coming out again. "Oh god" I said as the tears came out.

Randall pulled me into his arms and he started stroking my hair. This made me

feel better. I'm glad my brother is here for me. It almost made me want to tell

him I'm with Phil. But then I remembered that he can't stand Phil. Then, I

yawned into his chest and my eyes became heavy. Then, Randall picked me up and

he placed me in my bed and he tucked me into my bed. I fell asleep with the

thoughts of knowing that my brother loves me and that I have a boyfriend that

cares abought me. My life couldn't be better. When I woke up, I turned around

and I saw Phil just looking at me. He smiled and said "Good morning"

I smiled and I yawned saying "Good morning" then I said "How long have you been

in here?"

"Since last night after your brother left"

I smiled and then I said "You're an amazing boyfriend, babe"

He smiled and he said "And I love you. Sky"

I sat up and I crossed my legs together and I said "I love you too, but don't

you think-"

"I know, I know it's fast that I say that. But I can't help it. My love for you

is stronger than humanly possible"

I blushed and smiled. I knew in my heart that this guy is my guy for a long

fucking time. "Hey, do you wanna do nothing all today?" he asked. I said "Sure"

Then, he crawled over to me and he just wrapped his arms around me and we

cuddled together. I've got a feeling that today's going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter Six: Secret Romance

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Six: Secret Romance

The next 4 weeks were the best weeks of my life. I loved spending time with

Phil, but I've tried talking abought my relationship with Phil to Randall. So

far it's been unsuccessful. Until today, though. Today's my 4 week anniversary

with Phil, but instead of spending it with Phil, like I'd hope. I'm going to the

gym with Randall. Me and Phil were sitting on the couch cuddling, when Phil

asked me "Have you told Randall yet?"

I shook my head 'no'. "Although, I'm trying to let him in on it"

"Hmmm, wonder how he'll handle it" he said. I nodded my head and then, I saw

that a RAW promo was on. "I know tonight's going to be good" I said.

He smirked and he said "Yeah, tonight's going to be interesting"

The way he said it made it sound like he had something planned. But I ignored it

as my phone buzzed. I grabbed it, and I saw that Randall texted me

To: Lil Sis

From: Randall

Hey sis, come on down to the lobby. I'm waiting...

I looked at Phil. He said "You gotta go, bae?"

"Yeah," I said and I got up. Phil stood up and we hugged. After a few minutes, I

looked at him, he looked at me, and we kissed. After we kissed, I backed away,

grabbed my bag, and before I left the room, I said to Phil "I love you"

Phil smiled at me and he said "I love you too"

Then, I left. I walked down to the main lobby and I saw Randall waiting for me.

"Hey bro" I said.

"Hey sis. Ready?"

"Ready" I said. Then, me and Phil went to the gym. I walked to the weights and I

started lifting the dunbell bars. Then, after a few hours of working out, me and

Randall were just hanging out outside of the gym's entrance. I took a sip from

my water and said "Umm Randall?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I was dating someone that you didn't like at all. In fact

you didn't want me anywhere near him?"

The expression on his face was scary. He looked like a bull who was seeing red.

I was scared as he said "I would fucking rip his head off, cut him open, remove

all of his inside, and dismember his body and dispose it somewhere far away and

set the carcass on fire"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Why? Are you?"

I rapidly shook my head 'no', protecting Phil. "Good," he said. "If you were

dating Phil, he wouldn't live to see another day"

I sighed and said "I'll see you later, Randall"

Then, I left the gym. I walked back to the hotel, and I saw John there. He saw

me and he walked over. "Hey,"

"Hi." I said in a depressed tone of voice.

"So how'd it go? Did you tell him?" John asked.

"He said that he would basically murder Phil if he found out that me and Phil

are together."

"Ooh, so what are you going to do?"

"I've got to keep this secret alittle longer. It's almost been a month, I think

we can keep the secret alittle longer"

John sighed. I knew this sucked for him keeping this secret from his best

friend. But, he saw that I was extremely happy with Phil. So, he nodded his head

in agreement. Then, I walked up to my hotelroom and I threw my bag on the

ground. Then, I saw a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate, and a note. I read

the note saying;

Baby,

Get ready for our dinner date. I have something to give to you. I love you.

Love, Phil

I smiled. I grabbed my towel, and I threw it over my shoulder and I walked into

the shower. After a few minutes I walked out of the shower, threw on my short,

tight, black dress, and then I threw my black converse sneakers. After I was

done getting dress, I had texted Phil, telling him that I was ready. Then, I

turned and saw that Phil had come in, wearing a nice dress shirt, jeans, and

dress shoes. He smiled at me and he said "You look amazing"

I blushed and said "Thanks. So do you"

He smiled at me. Then, I walked over to him. We held hands and we started

walking out of the hotel. We went outside and we walked into a fancy restaurant.

He told one of the waiters "Reservations for 'Brooks', please"

Then the waiter took us to our table. It was outside, with the table covered in

red roses. I saw this and I was in shock. Then, we sat down. In the middle of

our dinner, he held my hand from across the table and he said "Babe, I have

something to give to you"

"What is it?" I asked. Then, he pulled out of his pocket a ring box. He opened

it and it was a promise ring. It was a 2 karot diamond promise ring with the

date of our relationship engraved on it "2/5/11". I saw it, and I fell in love

with him even more than I already was. He took it out, and he placed it on my

middle finger as he said "I promise to love you always and forever"

Then, I looked at the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, I thought. What do I

do to repay him for this? He must've read my mind because he said "Just be with

me forever. That's all I want"

I smiled and I said "Of course my love"

Then, we kisses. I've got to say this was the best night of my life.


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting The Other Enemy

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Seven: Meeting The Other Enemy

The next day, I woke up in my hotelroom. I felt Phil's arms around me and I

smiled. I'm so glad he's mine. I love feeling so secure when he's around. But it

doesn't make me feel good knowing that Randall may not approve of the

relationship. But, I heard someone banging on the door. I got up and I walked to

the door. I opened it and there stood Chris Jericho. Whoa. I've never expected

to meet him out of all people. "Hi" he said and he flashed me a smile. I waved

'hi' back and said "Hello."

"I'm looking for Phil"

"He's asleep. I'm Skylar by the way"

"Hi Skylar. I'm Chris Irvine"

"Yeah," I said. "I know you. You're Chris Jericho. Nice to meet you Mr. Irvine"

"Likewise Ms-"

"Oh, I'm Randall's little sister."

"Oh you're an Orton?"

I nodded my head 'yes'. That was the truth and I knew Phil was getting up

because I heard the bed creak alittle bit. I turned and I saw him walking

towards me. He kissed my head and placed his arm on my waist. "Can I help you,

Irvine?"

"I just wanted to see if you were up and heading to the arena." Chris said.

"I'm heading out now, why is this any of your concern?"

"Hey hey hey I just wanted to know. Especially since you didn't show up at the

training session" Chris said and the way he said it made it sound like he was

being smug abought it. In my gut, I knew I wasn't suppose to trust him AT ALL. I

looked at Phil and he said to Chris "Leave, I'll be down at the arena in a few

minutes"

Chris smirked. Then he left. Phil pulled me by the waist into the room and he

closed the door. "Babe, get ready"

I looked at him. He saw me and he said "I know you're nervous abought being in

the same place with your brother AND your boyfriend. But, things will all fall

into place if you let them. I promise you"

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He was right, maybe I should just let

things fall into place. "And I know you want to keep this a secret from your

brother, abought us dating"

"I know you probably didn't want that either," I said to him as I sat down on

the floor. He came and sat down in front of me. He held my hand and said "If

this is what's best for us to do right now, then we'll do it. Like I said

before, things will fall into place for us."

I wasn't smiling anymore. I was just thinking. He was right. I just had to let

things happen when they should for me and him. Either way, I'm just glad things

are going good for me and Phil. Then, we heard a knocking on the door. Phil

groaned and as he got up, he said "Chris we're heading out soon, calm your man

tits!" Then, he opened the door and there stood April, or AJ Lee. "Oh April"

said Phil.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I hope she knows I'm in here. Phil stepped out of

her way and she walked in. Then she saw me and smiled. "Hey Skylar" she said. I

waved to her. I didn't get to talk to her much, I saw her from here and there

but it was nice to actually talk to her. "April can you stay here with Skylar?"

Phil asked.

"Of course," she said. Phil and I kissed and after we said "I love you" to each

other, he left to go see his best friend. April looked at me and she smiled.

"Heyy"

"Hey" I said. She sat on the bed and said "So how long have you and Phil been

going out?"

I smiled and said "Abought a month, almost"

"Awwh!" she said. "You two look so adorable together"

I blushed saying "Thanks. What abought you? You dating anyone?"

April blushed. I was actually kind of glad that me and her were talking. It was

nice to have a girl friend here. "His name is Nick"

"Ooh, does he work here?"

"Actually yeah he does. His professional name is Dolph Ziggler"

"Oh cool. And how long have you been dating?"

"Abought 7 months."

"Oh it's serious with you two"

"Well it sure looks like things are serious between you and Phil. Already saying

'I love you'? How cute!"

"Yeah, and look!" I said and I showed her the promise ring Phil bought me. She

saw it and was in shock! "Nick never bought me a promise ring! But then again

Nick isn't that in love with me like Phil is with you"

I smiled. I didn't know how in love Phil was with me, i just knew he was. I felt

secure knowing that his heart belongs to me. April said to me "You know you got

a really good guy in Phil. He doesn't fall in love with just anyone, you have to

be really special in order for him to like like you"

"Really?" I asked. She nodded his head. "Well, he has dated a few girls here and

there, but none have changed his life quite like you did"

"Really? How many?" And as I said this, I immediately became curious. There have

been other girls before me? She thought and said "Like 5 other girls, but none

of them were serious at all."

"How long did they last?"

"Like a few weeks, a month"

I immediately felt sick. "Did he give them promise rings?"

April shook her head 'no'. "Not at all. Like I said none of them were serious,

they were just flings"

I sighed a sigh of relief. Thank god. I was starting to get worried for a minute

there. "Why?" And she saw my nervousness kicking in. I looked at her and I said

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Hey." she said and she put her hand on my shoulder. Then she said "Don't worry

abought anything. As far as I'm concerned he's crazy abought you and only you"

I smiled. I'm glad April can comfort me in my time of despair. Then, I asked her

"What's Phil and Chris' issue with eachother?"

She chuckled. Then, she said "As far as I'm concerned, Chris has a tendancy to

steal Phil's girlfriends. He's a manwhore so I suggest you stay away from him.

At all cost."

I was actually a bit suprised April would say that. He really didn't seem like

the manwhore type. But, I'm going to listen. Then, Phil came in. "Ready babe?"

I looked up and said "Yeah, I'm ready"

Then, I got up, grabbed my bag and then we left for the arena.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wonder Of The WWE

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Eight: Wonder of the WWE

When we got there, I saw alot of the pro wrestlers I saw on tv. There was; Wade

Barrett, John Morrison, Kelly Kelly, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Justin Gabriel,

and everyone else. I was kind of nervous because everyone saw us and were

getting suspicious. Then, Kelly Kelly came up to me and Phil and she said "Hey

Phillip!"

He gave her a half smile and said "Hi Barbara"

Barbara? Hmmm... I didn't know she was a Barbara. "Oh, sorry Barbie"

Figures.

"This is Skylar. Skylar, meet Barbara Jean Blank. Aka, Kelly Kelly"

I waved at her and said "Hello"

"Hi! You're really pretty" she said and she gave me a really big smile. I said

"Gee thanks"

Then, she walked back over to the other divas. I looked at Phil and he said

"It's ok, babe. She's harmless"

"Yeah, and beautiful"

Phil rolled his eyes and said "Not as beautiful as you"

"You're just saying that"

"No I mean it"

I blushed. Then, we walked over to a workout machine. I stood on a pedistal

machine and started running. I looked around to see where Phil was, and I found

him throwing a ball down and catching it. He did this for awhile because the

ball was weighted. As I continued to watch him, I became more mesmorized with

him. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. Then I heard "What are you

staring at?"

I turned around and I saw Randall, with a towel over his shoulder, his t-shirt

covered in sweat, and he was covered in sweat, breathing heavy. "I was staring

at a poster"

"Hmm." He said. I got off the cycle and said "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm working out."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Then, Randall said "Listen, I know you haven't been wrestling because they

didn't give you your well deserve contract. But!"

"But?"

"But, you'll be happy to know that I talked to the Board Of Directors, and I

finally got you your contract"

Once the news hit my ears, I was extremely happy. I can't believe it! I finally

got my contract! I squealed and I gave Randall a hug. He hugged me back and said

"You must really be excited."

I backed away saying "Of course I am! I finally get what I always dreamed of!"

He smiled, saying "I'm glad you're happy"

I still kept smiling. Oddly enough I'm glad things are going right in my world.

I have my job, I have the man I love, and everything is ok with my brother.

I didn't think anything can go wrong, but I was wrong. Randall then looked over

me and said in disgust "Ugh, check it out"

I turned in the direction he was looking in and I saw WWE Legend Lita. What was

she doing here? Then, I saw her walking over to Phil. I clenched my fists

together as I saw that she was trying to flirt with him. "I feel sorry for him.

He use to date her until she cheated on him"

I looked at him and I said "She cheated on him?"

He nodded his head and he said "With Irvine. Which is why we don't trust him. At

all."

I understood. I understood it all. Then, Randall left and I walked over to him

and Lita. I tapped her on her shoulder and said "Ahem"

She turned to me as Phil placed the ball down and walked over to me. He placed

his hand on my waist as I crossed my arms together. She said "This is her?"

"That's right. The love of my life. And you need to leave" Phil said. Lita shook

her head and she left the gym. Phil went to kiss my lips, but I turned my head

and he kissed my cheek instead. He looked at me and said "Bae, are you ok?"

I shook my head "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know"

"Well, I'm not"

Then, I went to the cycle, grabbed my towel and waterbottle, and I left. I heard

someone coming behind me as I started to walk out of the building. I groaned and

said "Leave me alo-"

I turned around and I saw Chris stopping. "Oh sorry. I just saw what happened

and I just wanted to check in on you"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I'm fine I guess."

"You know if you were my girl, I would NEVER talk to any of my exes while you're

there"

"You probably say that to alot of girls" I said and I walked away. Then I heard

"I'm serious"

I turned to my right and I saw Chris following me. I stopped and he said "I

would treat you way better than Phil does"

"No way. I love him way too much to leave him for you" I said in disgust. Chris

threw his hands in the air in defense and said "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to

offend you. I'm just stating the obvious."

I sighed and said "Well, don't. And in case you were missing it, he told her

about me. So I'm sure he wanted her to leave."

Chrus shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I wasn't there"

"Neither was I. But then I walked over and met her"

"Well because you had to. Lita was hitting on your boyfriend"

I rolled my eyes. "Quit trying to make me jealous, it's not going to work"

Chris was suprised as I left to my hotelroom. A couple of hours later, Phil came

in. "Hey" he said and he was all sweaty. I looked up and said "Hey"

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing, I just got-"

"Jealous? Baby..." he said and he laughed. He then sat behind me and wrapped his

arms around me. "I love you like crazy, there's nothing for you to worry about

babe." Then he kissed me on the cheek and I smiled. "I felt alittle bit better"

He smiled and he said "That's good."

Then, he got up and said "Come on, let's get going"

I got up and then we left the hotelroom to the arena.


	9. Chapter Nine: StraightEdge Gift

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Nine: StraightEdge Gift

It's 2 years later, and me and Phil have been in a comitted relationship for

this long. I feel happy with him, it's actually hard to explain. He maybe one of

the easiest going guys ever. I love him so much. But our worlds were going to

change forever. See lately I haven't been feeling well. You know; morning

sickness, weird mood swings, food cravings, etc. And apparently some of the

wrestlers on the brand took notice too. One night on RAW, I was hanging out with

Sheamus, AKA Stephen, and ironically we were near the bathroom when I felt sick.

I ran into the girls' bathroom and I threw up. Stephen heard it, and he walked

in saying "Are you alright lass?"

After I was done, I flushed and stood up. I walke out of the stall and said "I

guess."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Ummm... 4 weeks now."

"Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble lass. But I think you're knocked up

with Phil's baby"

Shit.. Pregnant? Oh man. What's Phil going to think? What's RANDALL going to

think? Crap! I forgot about Randall. Ah man. A million thoughts were racing

through my head and then I blurted out "Drive me to the god damn hospital NOW!"

Then, me and Stephen walked to his car and drove to the hospital. We waited for

what seemed like centuries for the doctor to come out. Then, he came out and we

walked into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been having symptoms of a pregnancy. I just need a test to show the

results"

The doc looked at Stephen and he said "Is this your boyfriend?"

I said "God No! No offense Stephen but I have a boyfriend. This is my friend

Stephen."

Then the doc looked really hard at Stephen. Then, his facial expression changed.

From focused to complete fanboy. "Oh my god! You're Sheamus!" He turned to me

and he said "And you're Skylar Orton!"

I lowered my head and I said "Can you just test me for a pregnancy?"

Then he gave me a plastic cup and I walked into the bathroom. After a few

seconds I came out and I handed it to the doc. Then I sat down, and my phone

went off. I took it out and it was Phil.

To: BabyGirl

From: Phillip

Bbg, where are you? We need to talk.

Shit.

To: Bae

From: Skylar

I'm the doctors. I'll b bak soon.

To: BabyGirl

From: Phillip

Hurry. I wanna ask you something important.

To: Bae

From: Skylar

I will.

To: BabyGirl

From: Phillip

Promise?

To: Bae

From: Skylar

I promise :*

Then, the doctor came back with the results. I looked at Stephen and he knew

that I was extremely nervous. The doctor sat down and he said "Uhm, well I don't

know how to tell you this but... You're Pregnant"

Damnit. I'm screwed. Then, me and Stephen left the hospital and walked back to

the arena. There I saw Phil waiting for me. It looked like he was holding a box

in his hand. Me and Stephen got out of the car and walked to the arena. "Phil!"

I shouted and Phil looked up and saw me. He walked over to me and we hugged.

Then, he pulled me to the side and he said "Listen, I wanna talk to you about

something"

"So do I" I said. He looked at me and he was suprised. "Really? What did you

wanna tell me?"

I sighed and I told him "I'm pregnant. And you're the father"

His facial expression changed. From confused to shocked. Then, he passed out. I

was suprised at how his reaction was. After a few minutes, he finally woke up.

He sat up and said "You-you-you-you- You're pregnant? With my baby?!"

I nodded my head. Then the news sunk in. He smiled at me as he stood up. Then,

he said "Well I guess now's a better time to ask you this"

Then, he took my left hand and he got down on one knee and he said "Will you

marry me, Skylar Devin Orton?"

I smiled and my entire body was filled with joy. Tears came down on my face and

I said "Yes"

Then, he took the ring out, placed it on my left ring finger and he put the box

away. He stood up and we hugged. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!"

Me and Phil turned around, I'm still in his arms, and we both saw Randall. His

fists were clutched and he was seething with rage. "Randall, I-I-I can explain-"

"What the fuck Skylar?! I told you to stay away from him!"

Phil released me and I tried walking over to Randall. But I felt the rage coming

off from him. "I'm sorry."

"How long" he said. It was short and it sounded like he wanted to rip Phil's

head off.

"2 years and a month" I said. Randall cracked his knuckles and I said "And I'm

pregnant."

Randall's eyes became huge. "WHAT?!"

I nodded my head and I showed him the engagement ring. He saw it, and before he

could go on a rampage on either me or Phil, he left. I combed through my hair

and I began to cry. I felt Phil's arms wrap around me, him trying to comfort me.

I turned around and I began to cry into his chest. After a few minutes he told

me that he wanted me to go back to the hotelroom. Then, we held hands and we

walked to his car and drove to the hotel. I was sitting on the bed, and Phil

said "We can go home babe. Back home to Chicago"

I looked at him and I said "We gotta tell the Board Of Directors"

"Leave that to me, baby"

I sighed. I wanted everything to be alright between my brother and my now

fiance, especially since I'm pregnant. I sighed and I said "OK baby"

Then he kissed me on the lips and he left.


	10. Chapter Ten: Where's Randall?

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Ten: Where's Randall?

The next morning I woke up in mine and Phil's hotelroom. I sat up on the bed and

I sighed. I thought last night was a fricken dream. But then when I woke up I

felt my baby bump slowly growing inside me. I combed through my hair and I got

up. I walked into the kitchen and I sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV. I

looked at the clock and it read 10:30 am. I was watching reruns of RAW. Now mind

you we're now in 2013, and this is the RAW where Axel handcuffed Phil and Heyman

was hitting him with the kendo stick. I cringed at that sight. With every hit

Heyman threw, I heard Phil yell in pain. He made me leave for the hotel before

that. I heard someone getting out of the bed and I saw Phil with the kendo stick

marks all over his stomach and his back. He looked at me and he said "Skylar, I

didn't want you seeing this."

"Seeing what?" I asked. He pointed at the screen as he walked over to the couch.

"That"

I looked and I saw what he meant. "You didn't want me seeing you getting

attacked by Heyman and Axel?"

"Why do you think I made you leave the arena?" He said as he sat down on the

couch next to me. I sighed and I said "Why?"

"Because I don't want you freaking out. Especially now"

I scooched closer to him and I hugged him. "Thank god I got you pregnant before

that low blow, huh?" he joked and we both laughed. I sighed and I kissed him on

the cheek. "Sky?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said and then he said-

"You need to go home."

Home? "Home?"

"Yeah"

"You mean like to my parents?"

"No. I mean go back to our place in Chicago"

"Phil, what am I going to do while you're on the road?"

"Sarah will be there to keep you company"

I sighed. "I don't want you going on the road while I'm pregnant. I need my

husband by my side"

He looked at me and he sighed. Then, he said "Well I don't want to be worried

about my wife while I'm in the ring"

"And you think leaving me at home is going to be OK?"

He thought about it and he agreed. "So you want me to bring you on the road with

me?"

That wasn't what I wanted but I knew he didn't want to leave his job. So I

reluctantly agreed. He knew I wanted him to come home, so he said "No. I'm

coming home with you"

I was shocked. "But what about your job?"

"My family means more to me than my job." he said and he took my hand and held

it in his. We smiled at eachother and then he said "I'll talk to Vince later"

I shrugged my shoulders, slightly agreeing him. Being engaged to Phil certainly

had it's benefits. I have love, support, charity, care, everything. But I also

knew that my brother wasn't really accepting of the fact that not only am I

engaged to Phil, but I'm also pregnant by him as well. I combed through my hair

and I sighed. Phil stood up and he said "Do you want to come with me to the

gym?"

I shook my head 'no'. Phil grabbed his gym bag, gave me a kiss on my forehead,

and he left. I got up and I turned off the TV. Then, I walked out to the porch

and I sat down on the chair. I looked out to the sky. Then, I walked into the

room and I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked over to the door and I

answered it. There was AJ, Chris, John, and Nikki "Oh hi guys"

They all walked into the room and I closed the door. AJ sat on my bed with John

and Nikki, and Chris sat on the couch. "Are you really pregnant?" Nikki asked. I

nodded my head. "Oh and Randall found out. Did he rant to you about it?" I asked

John and he shook his head 'no'. "I haven't seen him since yesterday" John said.

Once I heard that, I became worried. I sat down on the bed and John said "The

last text I got from him was at noon when he said 'I'm gonna be late for the

taping tonight.'"

"And he never showed up?"

"Never. Did he go off somewhere once he found out?"

I nodded my head 'yes'. Then, I grabbed my phone and dialed my dad's number. It

rang. "Hello?" answered my dad.

"Hi dad"

"Sky! You're doing phenominal in the ring I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks dad. Uhm, is Randall there?"

"No he isn't. He hasn't been home in a long time you know this, Sky."

I sighed and then I said "I know. Just was wondering"

Then I hung up. Then, I called Randy's ex-wife to see if he showed up yet. She

said no as well. Where is my brother? I started to get worried. I put my phone

down and I sat down. "Where could he be?" I said.

"He couldn't have gone far" Chris said and then, like clockwork or something,

the news came on. A professional wrestler was in a hit and run car accident. He

was left in critical condition. The wrestler? My BROTHER! Once I saw this, I

sat up, grabbed the car keys and rushed out of the room. I rushed into the

parking lot and got into my car. I turned it on and I drove to the hospital.

Once I was there, I walked up to the front desk and I said "Where's my

brother?!"

"May I ask who is your brother?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"Randall Keith Orton. I'm his little sister, Skylar Devin Orton."

The chick looked at me closely. What? She never saw a 3rd generation wrestler

before or something? Well, she recognized me and she brought me into his room.

The doctor was standing next to his bed so I didn't get a look at him. Then, the

doctor turned around and he saw me. "Are you Skylar?"

I nodded my head. He walked over to me and he said to me "Your brother's been

asking for you ever since he woke up"

Then, he and the front desk lady left the room.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Please Don't Go

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Eleven: Please Don't Go...

I looked at the bed. I saw him. He turned to me, with a cut all across his face,

a black eye, 4-5 stitches on his chin, and he barely smiled at me. "Sky," he

said. I slowly walked in and I stood over him. "Why?" I asked.

"I was upset over the fact that you're pregnant and engaged. And to one of my

main rivals nonetheless."

"So you went on a rampage? And got yourself put here under critical condition?!"

"Sky, listen, the car accident wasn't my fault"

I sighed and I said "I know I know. I'm just upset you're in here in the first

place"

Then, he looked at my stomach and he placed his hand on there. I looked at the

hand and then at him. "The doctor said that the injuries are pretty serious. He

gave me a 50% chance of making it"

"I hate it when you make me worried" I said to him. His hand never left my

stomach. Then, he smiled. "What?" I said.

"My nephew's gonna be strong, handsome, funny, and outgoing like his dad. And-"

Then he started thinking again. Then he said "My niece is going to be smart,

beautiful, athletic, and wise like her mom"

I looked at him confused. "How did you?"

"How do you think I found out me and Samantha were having Alena?"

"By-"

"By putting my hand on the belly and saying the gender"

I looked at him weird. I didn't know he was psychic all of a sudden. Then, I

looked at the monitor and I saw his heart rate slowing down. He held my hand and

he said "I love you, Sky. I will always be here for you. Even in death"

Then I felt his grip loosen, and I saw hi heartbeat go flat on the monitor. He

closed his eyes and then, he took his last breath. I didn't believe this, so I

started saying "Randall please don't go. Randall? Randy! Please... Please

Don't Go..." Then tears came down my face and I started to cry. I had lost my

brother and my best friend all in one day. And they were the same person


	12. Chapter Twelve: Birthday Killjoy

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Twelve: Birthday Killjoy

Last night, when I had left my brother's bedside in the hospital, I felt like I

had left the only person that actually cared about me. I had woken up with a bad

taste in my mouth, and it wasn't morning breath either. The realization of my

brother's death had yet to hit me. I didn't want to believe it. Last night was a

complete blur it went by so fast. When I had woken up, I saw a big bouquet of

flowers waiting for me on the table. I walked over and I read the card;

Sky,

Read The Envelope. It's from your brother. I love you.

Love, Phil

There was an envelope on the table right next to the flowers. I opened the

envelope and took the letter out. It read;

Dear Skylar,

After thinking for about a few hours by myself, I realize that I overreacted

about you being with Phil. I see how much you loved him last night and I see how

much he loves you. And all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy with whatever

decisions you make. And I also understand that all you've ever wanted is for me

to accept the person you date. So, since you're now engaged to Phil, I accept. I

love you Sky.

Love always, your brother

Randall

Once I finished reading the letter I began to cry. After 18 years of wanting his

approval for so many things, I finally got it in his letter that he wrote before

he died. This seriously sucks. I sat down on the bed and still held the letter

in my hand. Then, I heard the door open and in came Phil. He saw me and he just

hugged me. I hugged back and I felt it; he knew Randy was gone. I sobbed in his

chest and he held me tightly. "It's gonna be ok babe"

Then, I handed him the letter. He opened it and read it. Then he placed it down

on the bed behind me and he just held me in his arms as I continued to cry. This

seriously sucked. Then, my phone went off. I wiped away my tears away and I

answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday little one!" said my father. My eyes went wide as I completely

forgot my birthday. Shit! I looked at my fiance and he looked at me weird.

Then, he checked his phone and he saw something on it. He showed me the phone

and it said:

BabyGirl's 20th Birthday

I groaned and then I spoke into the phone "Thanks dad"

"Have you talked to your brother?"

I sighed. "Yeah I did"

"Is he ok?"

"Now he is"

"He told me that he accepted you dating that Phil boy on the roster"

"Yeah.." I sniffed and I said "He told me too"

"Is he in the room with you?"

"Dad, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

I tried finding the right words for me to tell my dad that his son is gone.

Then, I just blurted it out: "Randy's dead."

Silence was all I heard from the other line. I checked to see if he had hung up

on me, but he didn't. Looks like he wasn't taking the news lightly. I sighed and

then my dad said "Skylar, if this is a joke of yours it's not funny"

"I'm dead serious, dad" I said. Then, he started becoming hysterical. "When?!

Where?! How?! Why?!"

I explained it to him the best way I could possible. Then, I finally got through

to him. He sighed and he said "Does WWE know about this?"

"Press conference is today."

"Are you speaking at it?"

I nodded my head as I said "Yes". Then, he said "Well, I'll show your mother.

She'll be devastated, but she'll hopefully understand"

I sighed and said "OK dad"

Then he hung up. I placed the phone down and I looked at Phil. He said "I don't

know how everyone will react to this"

"Neither do I"

He took my hand and I stood up. "What time's the press conference?" he asked.

I looked at the clock and I saw that it was 12:30 right now. "At One." I said.

Then, we walked out of the hotelroom and we headed down to the parking lot. We

walked over to Phil's car and we got in. Then we drove to the arena and I saw

that there was already paparazzi and newsreporters waiting for someone to speak.

I sighed and I cracked my knuckles. Then, we pulled into the parking lot and got

out of the car. I checked the clock and it was already one. I sighed and I

looked at Phil. "It'll be ok honey" he said to me and I sighed "I hope you're

right"

Then, me and Phil, along with Mr. McMahon walked over to the podium. I stood

next to Phil as Mr. McMahon as he said "Good afternoon. We here in the WWE have

some rather sad and unfortunate news to share. Unfortunately, on Saturday,

August 31st, Randall Keith Orton, or as many people and his family knew him as

Randy, was in a tragic hit and run accident. Uhm, and on September 3rd, 2013, he

passed away at the age of 33 with his baby sister Skylar Devin Orton right by

his side."

Then, he just stepped off of the podium and he motioned for me to come up to the

podium. I walked up to the podium and my leg started shaking as I said "I'm

Skylar Devin Orton, the little sister of Randy Orton. Uhm, I'm here to talk on

behalf of mine and Randy's family. This has been the hardest 24 hours we have

ever dealt with because there's so much to process in our brains. Tonight's

edition of Monday Night Raw will be a tribute for Randall Keith Orton. Brother,

Father, Son, soon to be Uncle, Grandson, and Friend. The other news I have to

share is this; me and fellow WWE Superstar and my fiance CM Punk are expecting a

child together. This is bittersweet news for all of us, both in the ring and out

of the ring. Any questions?"

Then a million people had been thrown at me, but the overwhelming feeling in my

stomach overcame me and I just left. I walked into the car and I started to cry.

Then, I heard the door close and I looked at Phil. He held my hand and said

"It's over with."

I sighed and said "Yeah."

Then, we drove back to the hotelroom. Once we got there, Phil brought me to the

hotelroom. He opened the door and we walked in. Then, Phil said "Babe you should

get ready for a birthday dinner I have set up for us"

I looked at him and I said "Ok"

Then, he jumped into the shower first. I sighed. I knew things weren't going

well for me since 24 hours ago, but I hated it when Phil kept things from me.

So, I got up and grabbed a buttoned up red, black, white, and grey tshirt and I

threw on black sweats. I combed through my hair and I looked around. Being

pregnant and without my brother certainly sucks. So, after we both got ready, we

went to the arena and I was expecting a bunch of people mourning. But I realized

that there were a bunch of party decorations. Then;

SUPRISE!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Low Tolerance

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Thirteen: Low Tolerance

I looked around and I saw all of the wrestlers, trainers and newbies just

smiling and all this crap. This wasn't the best day ever for me. I wish my

birthday would brighten my day but I was dead wrong. But, Phil put this all

together, so I might as well act like i enjoy it. I faked a smile and I said

"Babe! Thanks"

"No problem"

Then, we walked around the party. All of the wrestlers, all of the trainers, and

all of the newbies had wished me a 'Happy Birthday'. What irks me is that

things aren't happy in my life right now because I had just lost my brother in a

hit and run car crash yesterday, and now this? My tolerance for everyone was low

at this point. I just wanted to go home and LEAVE! But, I sucked it up for

my future husband. He's so fucking lucky I love him so much that I'm doing this.

It was a few minutes into the party, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned

around and I saw Chris Jericho behind me. "Hey birthday girl" he said with a

smile.

"Hi" I said with a pissed off expression on my face. His smile quickly faded

into a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I just... It's hard to explain"

"I might understand"

I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I can try"

I sighed and I said "I didn't really wanna celebrate my party only because I had

just lost my brother and it hurts me alot knowing that my baby won't have an

uncle around."

"So why are you celebrating?"

"Because Phil put the entire thing together, I'm not gonna act like a bitch and

be like 'everyone leave now!' it would hurt him. He's worked so hard on this"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and he said "Well, I think you should just tell him

what's wrong"

"I don't know honestly how he'll react"

"Maybe he'll understand."

"I don't know"

"Come on at least try"

I gave Chris a weird look and he just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and said

"Oh alright"

Then, I walked over to Phil. He was taking a picture of the cake when I came up

to him. "Hey baby" I said. He looked at me and he said "Hey, how are you

enioying the party?"

I sighed and then I said "I don't really want a party right now"

"Why not?" he said.

"Because I just lost Randall and I really don't wanna celebrate anything right

now" I snapped. Then, I covered my mouth and I said "I'm so sorry babe"

He laughed and he just pulled me into his arms and hugged me. Then, he said

"Baby it's alright. I just thought this party would cheer you up."

I sighed and I smiled as I said "Thanks honey. I'm so sorry about this"

"Hey it's alright. I totally get it" he said and then he just placed his hands

on my arms and he said "Do you just wanna blow out the candles on your cake and

go home?"

I nodded my head and then Phil said "Everybody! Gather around! It's time for

the birthday girl to blow out her candles!"

Then, everyone gathered around me and Phil and they all sang "Happy Birthday to

you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Skylar, Happy Birthday to

you!"

Then, I blew out my candles and I heard everyone clapping. Then, Phil grabbed

all the presents and we walked back to the hotelroom. I sat down on the bed and

I sighed. Then I walked over to the bed and I just sat down on it. "Do you wanna

open a present?" he asked. I just nodded my head and he handed me one. I read

the card and it said;

To Skylar

Love, Randall

Randy. I opened the small box and in it was a bracelet. Then, there was a

picture inside of me and Randall when He was 10 and I was 3. It was easy to

adjust on the wrist. Mine was black, red, orange and purple. Then there was a

note in it. It says;

Skylar,

Remember this pic? I found it last week along with our bracelets. I'm wearing

mine to the grave. Love always and a Happy 20th birthday.

Randy 3

Oh man. I felt the waterworks coming down my face. Why is this happening? I just

covered my face and I began to cry really hard. Phil came and hugged me. I felt

protected by him. And I know our baby will be protected as well. "Babe?" he

said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I never wanna lose you"

"You won't"

"Promise?"

I looked at him and I said "With all my heart and soul"

He smiled at me and we just kissed. After me and him kissed, I put the bracelet

on my right arm and I smiled. I knew I was going to miss my brother. But for

now, I'll just celebrate me turning 20 with my fiance and my unborn baby.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Planning the Wake

_**Please Leave Reviews**_

Chapter Fourteen: Planning the Wake

The next day I found out the hospital released Randy's body. My family was

coming to the hotelroom today so that we can start planning the wake and the

funeral. When I woke up, I immediately sat up and I combed through my hair.

Things over the past 24 hours haven't been smooth sailing as far as personally

was concerned. And I also found out that I was suppose to go with Phil out to

his promo with Paul Heyman. You know, tonight's the night that Heyman explains

his actions over the past few weeks. But I don't think Phil was in the mood to

do anything. Today's the day he meets my family. AND it's also Monday Night Raw.

Should be interesting huh? Anyway, as I'm sitting on the bed, I felt Phil's

anger. No literally, the entire bed was shaking I felt his anger rising. I

crawled across the bed and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and he kissed

my arm. "I love you" he said

"And I love you" I said. "And you have nothing to worry about. Tonight will go

smoothly. I promise"

He just held my hand and he said "I hope you're right my love"

Then, I heard a knocking on the door. I took my arms off of Phil and he got up

and he walked to the door and he opened it. "Mr. and Mrs. Orton hello"

"Hi. You must be our daughter's fiance?" said my mom. I got off the bed and I

saw my parents. After my dad and Phil shook hands, he let them in. My parents

walked in and we shared a family moment. After we hugged, Phil got his laptop

out and my dad said "Phillip?"

Phil looked at him and he said "Yes sir?"

"I don't think now is an appropriate time for us to start planning"

"I'm sorry sir" Phil said. I walked over to him and I hugged him. I kissed Phil

on the lips and said "He's still mourning"

"I understand" Phil said.

Then, we all sat down and I felt Phil's arm go around me and him comforting me.

I faintly smiled at him. Then, my father said "So what are you gonna do about

tonight, my boy?"

"Tonight's my promo where I ask Heyman to explain his actions over the past few

weeks"

"Will Skylar be in the ring with you?"

"No mom. I'm gonna be front row ringside" I said.

"Oh? Why?" she asked. Then I looked at Phil and he said "Do you wanna tell

them?"

I nodded my head as I said "The only reason why I'm not going into the ring is

because I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?!" said both my parents. I nodded my head.

"Is that why you asked my daughter to marry you?" asked my dad.

"Oh no sir. I was going to ask her to marry me even if she wasn't pregnant"

My dad nodded his head in understandment. I looked at my mom and I think she saw

the hurt in my eyes as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me. "It's gonna be

ok, honey" said my mom. I started to cry and she just started rubbing my back

softly. My dad knew how much of a rough childhood me and Randy had. My dad

wasn't around much when me and Randy were growing up. So he can understand why

me and Randy had such a strong bond. At least I think he does. And now that he's

gone. What else is there? Only the love that me and Phil share and the memory of

my brother. After a couple of hours in mourning, it was time for me and Phil to

go to Monday Night Raw. When we had walked into the arena, everyone saw me and

Phil and they knew to stay away. Me and him walked into the actual arena where

the fans would sit. He helped me over the rail and I sat down. Then, he held my

hand on the guard rail and he just rubbed my hand. "It'll be ok baby" he said.

"I know my love" I said. Then, he kissed my head and he left for the backstage

area. Then, into RAW, I heard the record scratch and the fans started cheering.

Then, I saw Phil and he walked straight to the ring and he grabbed a micraphone.

Then, he said, with rage "I know Paul Heyman is in the building, and I know

Brock Lesnar is in the building. And I know I'm not waiting anymore so come on

out boys"

Then, Punk pulled the mic away from his mouth and he waited for Paul Heyman to

come out. Then the arena was filled with boos as Heyman came out and stood on

the stage. Then, he held the mic to his mouth and he said "You know what I'm

looking at right now? I'm looking at an empty ring because in my world; you

don't exist. Try this one on for size, am I lying? in 2005, WWE had no vision

for you. CM Punk was a figment of Paul Heyman's imagination. And what did I do?

I took you in, I befriended you, I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my

entire career for you. And we reached the holy grail together, WE were the

reigning defending WWE Champuon for 434 days, WE were the longest reigning WWE

Champion of the past 25 years, WE came within an inch of breaking the

Undertaker's streak at WrestleMania, WE, CM Punk, WE were the Best In The World.

And here's part of the equation you seem to forget about; without me there is no

'we', without Paul Heyman, CM Punk, you're not the Best In The World. See, you

can boo that all you want, cause everyone's been stopping me and asking me the

same question; 'Paul Heyman, what happened here?' 'Why Paul Heyman?' 'Why did

you betray CM Punk?' 'Paul Heyman you are a Judas'. Here's the truth, because

I'll tell you why I have some version to the truth and the truth is a harder

pill to swallow, Mr. StraightEdge. And a spinon thing; the truth is you failed

us when you couldn't defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania, and when you went

home, you found yourself, and CM Punk comes back to the WWE," Paul said and he

turned to the ring where Punk was clenching his fists. Then, Paul said "And you

think you're better than me." Paul chuckled and he said "CM Punk better than

Paul Heyman. So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you because you can

never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman. No history is goin to write that

Paul Heyman dumped CM Punk!" Then, as the fans were booing Paul, he would then

go on to say "You didn't want a buisness relationship with me, you wanted to

keep it PERSONAL so I made it as personal as I can possibly make it. You know

this to be true. Here's the truth, you have no family, you're estranged from

your own mother and father, you have no wife, you have no children-" Then, Punk

said "I'm gonna stop you right there Heyman." Then, he walked out of the ring

and walked over to me and he said "See this beautiful, young woman sitting front

row? This is my lovely fiancee WWE Diva Skylar Orton. AND here's a little pill

for YOU to swallow, Heyman; She's pregnant with our first child" I waved around

and the fans started cheering. Me and Phil kissed as Heyman said sarcastically.

"Oh how touching. Well, here's something you two should be prepared for, Mr. and

Mrs. CM Punk. You're going to find out as bad of a reputation as I have in

buisness I'm a whole lot worse personally. And here's the kicker of it all, best

friend, brother, buisness son, man who wouldn't be my client, you made me swear

on my children, but it was my children who made me see this so clear 'Daddy, why

doesn't Punk listen to you like Brock listens to you?' 'Daddy isn't Brock going

to hurt Punk?' 'Daddy, can Punk beat Brock Lesnar?' And if you wanna know why I

double crossed you, why I betrayed you, why I cost you your opportunity to cash

in Money In The Bank and go for the WWE Title, here's the harshest truth of them

all; I betrayed you because CM Punk you can't beat Brock Lesnar!" I saw him feel

the 13 staples in his head that were still left in his head from a few months

ago. I saw his anger in his eyes and I sighed. Punk looked at me and he saw I

was starting to get scared. He sighed a sigh of anger and then he held the

micraphone to his mouth and he said "Are you done?" and everyone in the arena,

including me, knew that he was really pissed off. "You wanna talk about the

truth? I saw first hand last week that the truth does hurts. And maybe I should

have seen it coming but damnit Paul I trusted you and all I have to show for it

now is these 13 staples in my head! And another truth is that you know me better

than anybody-" He stopped and he looked at me and he said, while looking at me

"Well not as much as Skylar." Then he looke back at Heyman and he said "And you

know when I'm lying and you know when I'm telling the truth and you know that

when I want something bad enough I am the most relentless man on the planet, and

I will not stop until I get it! And the truth is Paul; I'm gonna get you" Then

the arena was filled with cheers. "This time, *I* swear on *YOUR* children and

*MY* child that I'm gonna get you" he growled. "And I will get everybody who

conspired against me, every single one of your associates, everyone who profited

from it, everybody who had knowledge of it anybody who enjoyed it, your friends,

your clients, your family, anybody inbetween the time I get my hands on you and

now that steps inbetween you and I and opens their eyes at me I will get my

hands on and I will rip apart and I will hurt!" I sat down because I knew he

meant buisness and I was afraid of him at the time. "You want the truth? The

truth is you don't have a future because I'm gonna burn down everything around

you until you're the last man standing and I'm gonna keep you alive long enough

to you in the eyes and hurt you worst of all. So tell me you son of a bitch! Am

I lying?!"

I looked at Paul and he said "No. No you're not lying and since you wanna tip

your hand and tell me I have a lack of a future, let me spell out your immediate

future for you" Then he got on the ground and he mocked Punk shouting "It's

Clobbering Time!"

Then, I heard Brock Lesnar's ring music. Phil ran into the ring and he prepared

for The Beast Incarnate. I held onto the guard rail nervous as I can be. Then, I

saw him. My eyes locked on Lesnar, but what I didn't see was Heyman running into

the ring and attacking Punk from behind. I immediately snapped my head to the

ring and I covered my mouth in shock as I saw Phil trying to fight off Lesnar.

But Lesnar's strength over powered him and I saw my fiance being decimated by

Lesnar. After Lesnar was done, him and Heyman walked by me. Lesnar looked at me

and he disrespected me and my engagement to Phil by blowing me a kiss. I slapped

Lesnar, but he tried getting in my face. I sat back down, and then Lesnar slowly

walked away with Heyman. I saw Phil slowly crawling towards me. When he reached

to me, he pulled himself up to the guard rail and I held his hand. Then the

security guards helped me over the guard rail and I helped Phil up. We walked

backstage to the trainer's room, where Phil was being checked out by trainers.

He kept on wincing in pain, but I just held his hand. "I'm sorry" he said.

"What for? You did nothing wrong" I said.

"For you having to see me get brutalized" he said.

"I don't give two shits" I said. "You did nothing wrong. If anything, you're the

victim in this"

He sighed and he said "You just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"The soverity of this."

"Ok? What am I suppose to get?"

"You're suppose to understand that being your fiance, I just wanna make you

proud of me"

"And I am proud of you. I've been proud of you ever since I first met you"

"Well why don't you show it to me?!"

"I'm carrying your kid! This has to be the ultimate show of how much I'm proud

of you! AND I'm your fiancee!"

"Why are we arguing about this?!"

"You wanted to know why I don't show how much I'm proud of you and now I'm

telling you! So why are you being a jerk?!"

Then, he was about to say something. But then he just clamped up. He didn't say

anything else. After a minute, he said "I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you

see me at a low point. Especially tonight"

I slightly smiled and I said "It's fine. And I'm sorry I raised my voice to you"

He looked at me and he put his arm on my waist and he said "It's ok love"

I kissed his cheek. Hey, love conquers all


End file.
